


straight through the window

by jjongfilm



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jung Wooyoung-centric, Park Seonghwa-centric, Save Seonghwa, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongfilm/pseuds/jjongfilm
Summary: wooyoung wants seonghwa's attention, so, naturally, he throws a snowball at his window.oh.the window was open.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 25





	straight through the window

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bad at summaries oh no. 
> 
> either way i hope you enjoy this fic! it's also pretty short but i thought it was cute :)

Despite the freezing temperatures, Wooyoung suited a bright smile on his face while strolling to his friend’s home. Snowflakes gently fell on the already snow-covered concrete sidewalks ahead of him, reminding the young student as to why he was eager to meet Seonghwa. Another snowstorm had swept through town that previous night, allowing the relieved high-school students to have a day off. By the morning, the sun was shining and snow blanketed the ground below. Students were either outside shoveling with parents or playing around, and Wooyoung wanted to participate in having fun. 

He quickly arrived at a familiar home, jogging over to his friend’s bedroom window. He knew that it was still early and had found himself in this particular position plenty of times. Usually, he would just take a small pebble to throw upon the clear window to obtain his friend’s attention. Knowing that this tactic normally worked, Wooyoung decided that this time was no different. 

However, staring at the white substance covering the ground gave the young student an idea. Instead of making the effort to search beneath the snow for something to launch at the window, he figured he should make an object using the snow. Taking the substance in his hands, he carefully shaped it into the spherical figure. 

When satisfied, Wooyoung narrowed his eyes while aiming for Seonghwa’s window. Raising his arm, he catapulted the object with careful aim while keeping mind of his strength, waiting for it to make contact with the surface. To his horror, the snowball hadn’t hit the window at all. It went directly through it. 

That window was _open._

Mouth hanging agape, Wooyoung raised his hand to his mouth, biting his knuckles as he realized what he just did. He considered making a run for it, but that train of thought was swiftly put to a halt as a familiar head poked out of the open window. Seonghwa stared down at him in his blue pajamas, his eyes burning with fire. 

“Wooyoung,” 

Seonghwa’s cold voice made Wooyoung cringe almost immediately. He avoided the harsh gaze upon him, suddenly finding every other object interesting. 

_“Wooyoung,”_ called Seonghwa, this time a bit louder. 

Wooyoung only flinched once more, not knowing how to handle the situation. With a nervous chuckle, he decided to respond. 

“Hey, Seonghwa-” 

“Don’t ‘Hey, Seonghwa’ me, are you crazy!?” Seonghwa cut him off, finally exploding. Wooyoung covered his mouth to avoid giggling as he watched his friend’s arms flail around in the midst of screaming. 

“Okay, listen. I didn’t know it was open! I wouldn’t have thrown it if I did!” the raven-haired exclaimed in a desperate attempt to explain himself. 

“You didn’t know- How could you not see?!” Seonghwa yelled, purposely placing his hands outside to exaggerate the fact. 

“I’m sorry..” Wooyoung laughed, not hiding his lack of remorse for the older. Seonghwa only pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, completely exhausted of Wooyoung’s antics. 

“You’re paying for a new lamp,” 

Seonghwa’s words seemed to slap the smirk right off of Wooyoung’s face. Standing in the cold, all Wooyoung could think about was how to possibly collect money that he didn’t have in the first place to help replace his friend’s items. 

“Wait, can we talk about this?” Wooyoung spoke, only earning a laugh from his dark-haired friend in return. 

“Sure, while you’re up here cleaning this up.” 

“Seonghwa, come on.,” whined Wooyoung, the consequences of his actions finally catching up to him. 

“I should be telling you that. Come on, Woo, I have towels and the broom ready!” Seonghwa beamed, closing his window and leaving a frowning Wooyoung behind.


End file.
